


Cannot Open My Eyes

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Series: Tentacle-man Smut [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Consentacles, Light Dom/sub, Other, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: “Is there something wrong with you?” one of them asks. “Or are you just making fun of me?Please, please don’t be,” the other almost begs at the end. Poor thing. He really thinks you don’t like this. You make the slightest move closer to him, and Aaroniero jolts.“Can I touch you?” you ask. “I want to touch you.”The mass of red tissue and tentacles shudders.“Do what you want,” both voices say in unison, sounding rather like they expect you to hurt them. You’re so going to prove him wrong.





	Cannot Open My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Aaroniero smut, requested from tumblr. Came out involving a lot more feelings than anyone was expecting. Aaroniero is not okay, Reader mostly is, and there's a lot of weird xeno and fluffy smut. Relatively soft, as far as things I write go. No major warnings. Have fun! :D
> 
> Bleach tumblr: arrancxr.tumblr.com
> 
> Main/fic tumblr: invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

Aaroniero holds onto his human form whenever possible. You’ve caught glimpses of what he’s hiding, but never for long. The few times you actually catch him looking like himself... it never lasts long. There’s some kind of _ major _insecurity there for sure, one that you’re honestly not sure if you should poke at or leave alone. Either way might be bad. 

And then, sex. Sex is going to be _ weird. _Not in the physical way, but in the ‘my partner is literally wearing someone else’s face because he’s scared I’ll think he’s ugly’ way. That way is so much worse. 

You don’t know if he’d even be willing to take his uniform off beyond what you assume is a shapeshifted dick. Like, you have no clue what’s in Aaroniero’s pants. Your best guess is that he’s trying to look as much like a normal human as possible, because that’s something he does way too often. 

It actually kind of hurts that he has so little faith in you. And by hurts, you mean it breaks your heart that he’s so convinced he’s repulsive that he won’t even let _ you _ see him at his genuine self. You already know there’s tentacles. Or at least that there should be. You don’t mind tentacles at all really. If anything, you think they’d be really cute. Because it’s Aaroniero, you _ know _they’d be your favorite things ever.

And yeah, Aaroniero is kind of terrible. He’s an utter jerk to everyone who’s not you, and his personality is a good bit rotten, but... he’s good to you. And you see something underneath all that that’s legitimately worth protecting. You don’t think many people have wanted to protect him.

You have a good guess that that’s why Aaroniero is so panicky when you express the desire to protect-slash-take care of him. 

But, sex. That’s a thing you want to get to soon. Imagining taking Aaroniero apart, imagining hearing the real version of the dual voices you’ve only caught moments of sounds _ wonderful. _You don’t care what he looks like underneath the human face at all. You know already that you’ll love it. 

So when you get a chance, you plop yourself right now in Aaroniero’s lap, swinging your legs over his thighs and leaning in for a kiss. Hollows like kisses. This is something you’ve learned very well. 

“What brings this on?” he asks, a dash of near-hesitance in his voice. Probably thinking something yicky like you’re just doing it out of pity. Or his paranoia kicking in. Either way, you don’t like it. Your wonderful Hollow probably-boyfriend deserves way better than feeling like that.

“I just love you,” you reply, kissing him again just to feel him melt. “And I’d like to, you know, try something more intimate today. Like we talked about.” You might be a little hesitant too. You don’t want to scare him off or make him feel pressured. As much as you want to _ see things, _you’d hate to be the kind of jerk who forces him into something too fast. 

Your words make Aaroniero stiffen up way more than you like, shoulders going tight where your hands rest on him. He looks nervous already. Probably wondering if he can keep himself together through whatever you want to do. More likely wondering if he can get through that kind of thing without ruining everything. You know he thinks that way, no matter how arrogant and untouchable he usually comes off as.

“We... we can do whatever you want,” Aaroniero volunteers, and somehow the ‘we’ sounds strange to you. You remember the two voices.

“Okay, but do you want to? I just want to mess around a little. If it gets to something, sure, but if we have to tap out, I’d be happy with that too. All I want to do is make you feel good.” You sort of leave out the part about wanting to see tentacles, because that’s the kind of thing that would freak him out instantly. You know that the maybe-tentacles are a touchy issue. You know that everything about his real form is a_ touchy _issue. Right now, you really just want to see where this goes. 

“I’d like to be close to you,” is what comes out, and holy shit that’s cute. _ He’s _cute. “I’m... I can handle it. Of course I can. There’s nothing a human could do to me that I couldn’t take.” Yep, that’s bluster plain and simple. He’s trying to look tough, and you both know it. 

You kiss him again. 

This time, you slide a hand into his hair, scratching at his scalp with blunt nails. The noise that leaves Aaroniero is almost a whine, which makes sense. Hollows are touched starved as fuck. 

Still kissing him, you twist, swing one leg over, and wind up straddling his hips. You don’t really feel anything there yet, but that could be for a lot of reasons. Like, he might not even have a real dick in there. You’d be okay with that. You’d be more than okay with that. Anything Aaroniero has is going to make you happy. You just wish _he_ could understand that. 

When you have to pull apart for air, you move to kiss at Aaroniero’s jaw. He’s colder than you by quite a bit, body temperature at least a few degrees lower than yours. You know he loves how warm you are. 

The first nip at Aaroniero’s skin makes him twitch all over, head tipping back on instinct. It’s a Hollow thing. They’re weird about their necks, apparently, which makes a lot of sense when you think about living in a world where very many things want to tear your throat out. Stomachs too, because that’s another place that someone would go for if they wanted to make a quick kill. These kinds of things make you _ sad. _

So you move to licking up Aaroniero’s throat instead. His skin is soft and cool, and the choked off little noises your mouth earns go right to the pit of your stomach. You’re getting hot already. This is rapidly approaching the farthest you’ve gone, and that’s both fantastic and a little bit terrifying. 

You have no idea how much Aaroniero can actually feel with the fake face on, but he seems to be reactive. Like, weirdly so, if you didn’t know he’s not human. Again, Hollows are _ touch starved. _

Around the time you’ve sucked the first mark into Aaroniero’s fake skin, he’s moved to grasp at your hair with one gloved hand. His hands are pretty, even if you haven’t exactly seen them yet. His fingers are long, and he’s always gentle when he touches you. But his hand is unsteady in your hair, like he doesn’t know if he’s quite allowed to touch, and that’s no good at all. You lean into the contact, humming against his skin with delight. 

And that gets a genuine shudder. Whether it’s the new sensation or acceptance of the contact, you’ll never know, but hey, it works. 

“What do you want to do?” you ask when you pull back, bracing your hands lightly against his chest. “How far do you want to take this? I’m good with anything you want, so it’s up to you.” 

Aaroniero looks at you with some unreadable expression. Considering how sad most of the things you’ve learned about Hollows have been, you’re pretty sure that you don’t want to know why he’s making that face. His grip has moved down to your waist, and his fingers twitch just a bit. 

“I said we can do whatever you want. Did you not hear clearly? I’m... I’m willing to at least try.” Okay, so that’s kind of permission? 

“I’m going to make you feel good,” you assure him, leaning up to kiss him once again. There’s no way to know if Aaroniero just trying to make himself look tough, so the only thing you can really do is make it good. 

To start, you slide the gloves off of his hands, pressing a kiss to each palm. The left side makes Aaroniero shiver for some reason, eyes going just a bit wider. There’s normal skin underneath the gloves too, so the transformation must be a pretty darn good one. Aaroniero’s now-bare hands loop around your back again, almost clinging. Your heart clenches. 

Little by little, you get the clothes off of him, pausing only to slip off your own as well. Aaroniero is down to only his hakama by the time you stop for real, kissing him again because how could you not? You’re in nothing but underwear too, so yeah, it’s probably a good time to move to your bed. 

Aaroniero moves easily when you suggest it, only taking a second to bury his face against the crook of your shoulder. You know he thinks you smell good, which isn’t anywhere near as weird as it should be. It’s probably another Hollow thing, which you’re _ very _okay with. If something as simple as smelling you makes him feel better, that’s fine by you. It’s actually pretty cute to have him be so comforted by the scent. 

However, Aaroniero is looking more nervous by the second. With so much skin on display, you can’t imagine he’s exactly comfortable. You can see his whole torso (which is a damn good view) down to the upper ridges of his hips, and even his hands are bare. Which, now that you think about it, he’s never even taken his gloves off around you before. 

Okay, so you’re going to have to take more care to make him comfortable. Would you being the vulnerable one work? You think so. You can work with that, so it’s probably a good place to start. 

“Take these off of me?” You guide his hands to the sides of your underwear, wiggling your hips just a bit. If you’re totally naked first, maybe he’ll feel a little less self-conscious about himself. Hopefully. It’s as good a place to start as any, and it shouldn’t seem insulting to him either. 

Aaroniero blinks, swallows, and eases your underwear down to your thighs. You wriggle out of them the rest of the way, proudly conscious of how he’s blatantly staring at your bare skin. 

And then, he places one hand on your stomach almost hesitantly, tracing a slow up and down motion over the softest part of your belly, as if testing the skin and fat there. You remember the whole thing about Hollows and vulnerable parts of the body, and start to feel very honored indeed. This is _cute. _Aaroniero’s expression is weirdly awestruck, like he can’t believe he’s being allowed to touch someone like this. Or maybe at all. 

“You can touch me more.”

Aaroniero flinches, pulling his hand away instantly. His expression quickly shifts back to something more guarded, more proud. You can guess that he doesn’t want you to see him looking so soft even now. 

“Isn’t touching what this entails? I’ll be doing a lot more touching you if that’s the case. You should be aware of that.” He sounds worryingly unsure of himself, subtle in the way that you think only you’d take notice of. You really, really hope that you’re not dragging him into _ too much. _

“Yeah, it is. But I’m telling you anyway. Consent is always good. And besides, I like it when you touch me. Your hands feel good.” You smile, leaning in to press your forehead against his. Aaroniero sucks in an audible breath, and you smile wider. He needs the affection. He needs the affection a lot, and you are _ so _going to be the one to give it to him. “Now, can I see you, please? I really want to see you.”

You feel a bit like you’re talking to some kind of skittish animal, but it works. It works for you better than you ever would have thought it could. And Aaroniero relaxes some almost imperceptible bit, even as he looks away once again. You’re tempted to try to hold his hand, but he’s going to need those pretty soon. At least, if you’re finally going to see all of him. 

Aaroniero complies at last, unknotting the sash of his hakama and sliding the white fabric down his hips. He’s skinny and sharp all over, all stand-out bone and lean muscle, and this last part of him is no different. Even his thighs are skinny. His Hollow hole is in the left one, a black, empty void that makes you wonder _ things _about Hollow biology. Aaroniero’s skin is so, so pale, like no sun has ever touched it. Which makes a lot of sense, considering how well you know he hates the light in your world. 

And then, what you were waiting for. Aaroniero’s dick is... strangely average. Everything about it– the length, the thickness, even the _ color-_ is so normal that it’s almost weird. When you think about it, it looks sort of like he’s trying a little too hard to look like a normal human, which just raises more questions as to what really should be there. 

But there’s no way you could complain. From the feel of the rest of him, the fake dick should have _ plenty _of sensation in it, and you can work with that. If your Hollow boyfriend is more comfortable with you handling not-exactly his real dick, you can definitely work with that concept. 

“What are you staring at?” Aaroniero mumbles, staring at you a little too intently. He seems vaguely offended and a bit scared. Not a great combination, considering what you’re about to do. 

“You’re pretty,” you say, and scoot down the bed to press a kiss to his lower stomach. “I love you.”

Aaroniero flushes just a bit, a strangely human reaction. You always will wonder how much of those things are really him, and how much is just the act of humanity that he thinks will keep you around longer. Someday, you’ll find out for sure, and you can be patient until then. 

Without asking, because you think it would scare him more at this point, you wrap gentle fingers around Aaroniero’s cock. The first shock of contact makes him shudder, and you feel bad all over again for how touch starved Hollows are. He deserves so much better. The first careful pump of your hand earns a strangled gasp. You _ know _that he’s never had any kind of sex before. That’s suddenly a very scary concept. You’re his first, and it’s up to you and you alone to make it the absolute best for him. 

You give Aaroniero’s cock a few more strokes, sliding up and down slowly over silky skin, grabbing the lube after just a few because you needed to get him used to the contact _ somehow. _Once your hand is slick, Aaroniero can’t hold back the next noise. It’s a moan, or close to one. His voice is pretty like this, all rough and already a little bit sex-high. 

Sliding the foreskin back gets you an actual whimper, and the first touch to the bare head a whine. Aaroniero has dipped his neck forwards and is steadily curling into himself. His hands are gripping the sheets like he could tear a hole in them, and he’s very pointedly not looking you in the eye. 

You slide your fingers around the head of his cock a few more times, just to see him squirm, then reach down to cup his balls. This isn’t going to last. Even if he holds back, you can already see his thighs tensing. Do Hollows have refractory periods? You’re going to find out soon if you keep this up. Your fingers brush against the extra-tender skin of his sack, and the noise Aaroniero makes is very distinctly not human. 

On impulse, you trace a finger down the meat of his left thigh, just brushing the edge of the hole in the center of it. Aaroniero actually moans at that, the tone somehow very off from what his voice has sounded like up until now. You flinch back. That must be _ really _sensitive. 

“D-Don’t touch there,” he all but whines, and yep, those are holes in your sheets. “_Don’t.” _Okay, boundaries. You don’t really know why a hole in someone’s thigh would be quite that sensitive, but you know how to listen. If it’s too much for him, you can obey. No way are you going to push for anything he doesn’t want. This whole day is totally about him. 

“Got it. No touching the hole. I’m going to get closer to you instead, okay?” When you get a small nod, you slip into Aaroniero’s lap again, this time being very careful to dodge the Hollow hole. His skin is cool against yours, and you already know that you’re smearing a bit of your own wetness against his skin. It’s not like he’s not dripping too, though, so you don’t exactly feel bad. Even Hollows get wet when they’re aroused, apparently. 

You go back to stroking his cock for a little bit, just slow, gentle pumps that make Aaroniero squirm and his hips jerk. He’s responding like any man would, even trying to thrust into your grip a couple times. It’s normal. Almost too normal. You get the distinct feeling that he’s _ trying. _

But after a while, Aaroniero starts squirming more than before. You’ve been going slow enough, drawing it out enough that he’s not quite close to the edge yet. Just twitching a bit in your hand, fully hardened and stiff. 

“Can I... I want to penetrate you,” he says out of nowhere, and you almost choke on a laugh at how he phrases it. _ Penetrate. _It’s such an Aaroniero thing to say, but also way hotter than it should be. “Don’t laugh, human. It’s normal intercourse, is it not? You said you wanted to do this properly, so I’m offering to fulfill the typical pattern.”

Oh boy. You realize that he’s probably researched this. No, he’s _ definitely _researched this. That’s both really cute and sort of worrying, mostly because you have no idea what he’s learned. You don’t want to say no, ‘cause that would be way too huge a hit to his self-esteem at this point, but you also aren’t sure if you really should say yes. Well, no time like the present, you suppose. And Aaroniero is probably at least sort of comfortable with the idea if he’s the one bringing it up to you. You can do this. 

“Yeah, you can. I gotta stretch first, though. Give me a minute here, and then we’ll try it. And you can always stop if you need to. I won’t be upset. There’s no need to worry about ‘fulfilling’ things. We’re just doing what we want to here.” You lean up and kiss his jaw again before sliding out of his lap. You’re going to do this, and it’s going to be _ great. _

It doesn’t take long to get yourself prepped. You’re already pretty darn wet down there, and three fingers (all you’ll really need) goes in in a matter of minutes. Aaroniero watches you the whole time, like he’s fascinated by the way your body works. There’s some feeling in his eyes that you don’t like, but you know better than to point it out. It looks almost self-hatred-ish, which is something _ really _not wise to poke at a time like this. 

By the time you pull your fingers out, your whole hand is decently slick. With a quick wipe on the bed and a smile in Aaroniero’s direction, you’re ready to go. You just hope he feels the same. 

“Alright. Do you know how to do this?” You really hope you don’t come off as patronizing. Fortunately, Aaroniero doesn’t seem to take it that way. 

“Sort of. I’ve... looked into things, but seeing and doing are very different things.” There’s something funny about the words, but whatever. If Aaroniero doesn’t want to tell, then you won’t be asking. You reassure him that you know how to make this work, kiss him once as tender as you can, then lay back on the bed like an offering. 

“This should work best. I know being on your back isn’t good, so we’ll do it like this okay? You said you know what you’re doing, so I’ll trust you on that, and I’ll say something if anything hurts.” You smile again, as soft and happy as you feel. You’re really, really glad this is going well. Even if you still have a thousand questions about a thousand things, this is exactly what you wanted. Just being close to Aaroniero and making him feel good. Perfect. “I trust you, so go ahead. I know I’m going to love it just like I love you.”

Aaroniero looks at you very strangely. You know that expression to mean ‘I can’t believe you trust me this much’, which kind of breaks your heart. After how long it’s been, he still struggles to believe that you could really love him in the soft, precious way that Hollows never do. 

Ouch. That’s a real heart-acher. 

But just like you said, Aaroniero leans in over you. He reaches down, lines up his dick like he sort of knows what he’s doing, and carefully presses the head in. As soon as the ridge of it pops inside of you, you shiver. That feels _ good. _Aaroniero gives a sharp, matching hiss, hips jerking just a bit. 

His eyes are already squinched shut, he’s already biting his lip, and you can tell even now that this is going to be a lot for him. You can only imagine what the sensation feels like to someone as touch-starved and love-starved as he is. It has to be beyond overwhelming. You get your hand in his hair, petting and scratching at his scalp, just to try to take some of the edge off, just to make him feel a little more secure with you. 

It doesn’t hurt when he presses the rest of the way inside of you. He’s a size that fits with you just right, like it’s meant to be there– not too small, and nowhere near big enough for the stretch to actually ache. 

A few thrusts later, and something strange is going on for sure. Aaroniero has progressed to full-on shuddering, gritting his teeth like he’s concentrating very hard. His movements are becoming unsteady, jerky, a bit too sharp. And the weirdest part of all; his skin is starting to looking not quite right. Which, that’s something you never thought you’d have to think. 

“_Fuck, _” Aaroniero hisses, coming to a shaking stop. His arms are trembling so badly you don’t know how he’s still holding himself up, and he’s tearing holes in your sheets all over again.

“Are you okay?” you ask, because this doesn’t look good. You sound scared. You really hope he doesn’t pick up on that. “What’s wrong?”

“It feels _ good. _I c-can’t–”

And that’s not exactly a good sign. Aaroniero’s voice is going shaky too, which you _ know _isn’t normal. He hates looking weak around you. You don’t know if this is just him freaking out because he’s finally getting close to the edge, or if there’s something legitimately wrong. 

You run a careful hand down Aaroniero’s back, hoping to comfort him. It has the opposite effect. Aaroniero actually _ whines, _ jerking away from you like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. His skin is definitely doing something funny at this point, and when parts of it start _ pulling back, _you can’t say you’re not surprised. Little by little, his human skin peels away, opening up to an expanse of red tissue and what look like tentacles.

Aaroniero pulls out completely at this point, scrambling back on the bed away from you. You’re getting the message very quickly that this is what he actually looks like, and... you’re not exactly against that. 

A few more ripples and twists and peels of human skin later, and there’s a red mess of gooey tissue and purple tentacles curled up on your bed like he thinks you’re going to kill him. The overall shape is human... ish. He’s managing to hold onto a mostly human shape, but the head, if you can call it that, is just a mass of red with a pair of floating _ somethings _ in it. He’s making noises; horrible, terrified noises, two distinct voices blurring into sounds of utter misery. There’s a lot, a _ lot _of tentacles.

“_Don’t look_,” a higher voice pleads. Aaroniero curls in on himself tighter. “ **I couldn’t hold on,**” the deeper one chimes in. “**It’s your fault.**” 

Okay. This seems like _ issues _incarnate. The part where Aaroniero acts terrified of you– or at least what you’re seeing– is just sad. His actual form... you’re okay with this. He’s pretty, just like you expected, just in a different way than you really thought. Startling, but nothing you wouldn’t love.

“I’m going to look,” you tell him, scooting up the bed until you’re by his side. You don’t quite dare to touch yet. Aaroniero makes an extra miserable noise and moves like he wants to squirm away. “There’s no reason why I wouldn’t. You’re pretty. I told you already, didn’t I?”

Aaroniero makes a choking noise. What looks like a pair of shrunken heads twist in the top of the goo to look at you. They’re slightly different, in subtle ways. Your first thought is that they’re _ really fucking cute. _

“**Is there something wrong with you?** ” one of them asks. “**Or are you just making fun of me? ** _ Please, please don’t be_,” the other almost begs at the end. Poor thing. He really thinks you don’t like this. You make the slightest move closer to him, and Aaroniero jolts.

“Can I touch you?” you ask. “I want to touch you.”

The mass of red tissue and tentacles shudders.

“**_Do what you want,_ ** ” both voices say in unison, sounding rather like they expect you to hurt them. You’re _ so _going to prove him wrong.

First, you trail your fingers along one shoulder of the tissue. It’s soft under your hands, pliant, half-liquid when you touch it, and the same cool temperature as Aaroniero’s skin was before. Aaroniero shudders hard at the first contact, a desperate whine leaving both of the heads. His body leans into the contact in a way that you know isn’t a conscious choice. 

Stroking over tentacles as you go, you roll Aaroniero over as gently as you can. He moves with you without any fight, just shaking so, so hard. You get him on his side, where you can see the two heads clearly.

And lean down and press a kiss to each of them.

The noise that leaves Aaroniero isn’t human. He curls up even tighter than before, moving to yank away from you as something like a sob slips out. You grab his hand as gently as you can– a hand which turns out to be more like a mass of tentacles arranged around a vague opening. 

“**_Why are you doing this?_ **” he demands, tentacles squirming determinedly against your fingers. They’re ridiculously soft. 

“Because I love you,” you reply like it’s nothing, pressing another kiss to the first tentacle you can reach. Aaroniero makes a noise like he’s dying. “I’ve been wanting to see this for _ ages. _You’re just as gorgeous as I thought you’d be. And like, I understand if the mood is dead now, but I’d be plenty happy to keep going with the sex part. This is fine. You’re fine.”

“**You’re supposed to hate me,** ” the deep voice all but whimpers. “ **You can’t love this. I h-had, had to hide it from you...** ” The tentacles you’re holding squeeze at your hand, silky and surprisingly strong. You stroke your thumb over one of them, and the whole bundle quiver like you’re poking at a raw nerve. Either no one’s touched this form... _ ever, _or he’s just really sensitive. Or both. Probably both, with what you know.

“Not anymore you don’t. I love this form. It’s you, right? How could I not? You’re my favorite. This is you, so it’s my favorite.” Aaroniero _ shakes. _

“**_I don’t deserve this,_ ** ” he whines. Then, the higher voice on its own; “_Please don’t stop touching me. Your hands feel so good. _”

“Okay. More touching it is. What can I do to make you feel good?” Just asking makes the whole pile of tissue and goo shiver. You can’t imagine how scared he must have been of you seeing this, of you knowing what he is.

Instead of giving a coherent response, Aaroniero spreads the closest thing to thighs this form has. He’s holding his shape pretty well, actually, and you can make out a distinct seam in between his legs. Still curling in like he wants to hide, that seam is clearly what he wants you to touch. Which means that sex is still a thing he wants. Maybe. Either he’s just trying to keep you happy, or he just _ really _wants more contact. 

Saying no would probably crush him– so more it is. 

You lean in close, pushing for as much skin-to-tissue contact as you can get. Tentacles squirm against your skin in a dizzyingly unique texture. You could get used to this. You could get used to seeing him like this.

So you start by tracing one finger up the seam between Aaroniero’s legs, just a light touch. Even that makes his hips jerk, a dual-tone whine leaving what you assume is his chest. Something parts every so slightly under your fingertip. You notice that the Hollow hole that used to be in Aaroniero’s thigh has migrated up to his lower abdomen. Weird. 

You’re assuming that the little panic attack kind of killed the mood, which is why nothing is _ out _yet. Either that or he just doesn’t have a dick equivalent in this form. You’re okay with either option, really. Every little touch against the seam makes things twitch underneath your fingers. 

Eventually, the line starts opening up into a little slit. Aaroniero is making what for him must be humiliating noises into the sheets, squirming like no one’s ever touched him before. He’s still shaking. He still acts so scared. You press in along the slit, trying to be brave. This man is yours to take care of, and you’re damn well going to do a good job of it. He’s going to feel so loved and wanted by the time you’re done with him. 

“Can I put anything inside?” you half-whisper, trying not to startle him. “Will it hurt you if I slide a finger or two in there?”

Aaroniero makes a terrible keening noise, both heads squirming in the goo. You’ve never seen him like this. You never thought he’d let you see him at anything less than perfect, much less anything this vulnerable. 

“**_Do– d-do what you want_**,” he chokes out, voice pitifully unsteady. You don’t know if that means it won’t hurt him, or if he just doesn’t care if it does. Either way, permission is permission, and you can bet that it’ll feel pretty good. Stretching is always a good feeling on you, anyway. 

The first finger inside of him draws out the loudest noise yet. Your finger sinks into cool, wet flesh, silky-soft around your skin. He’s wet all over, and as soon as you press into the slit, slick overflows past your finger and onto the sheets almost obscenely. It’s _ gorgeous. _

You work your finger in and out, twisting it and pressing at the spots in Aaroniero’s walls that seem to get the best reaction, copying the movements that would feel good on yourself. You figure out very quickly that there are more tentacles inside– slick, soft ones that feel impossibly tender under your touch. They’re crowded in around his walls, and every little press against them earns you a genuine whimper. 

Just moving is wrecking him. Whatever mood had been lost is back full force. Aaroniero is making noises that sound like you’re killing him. His hips are twitching and shuddering, and you haven’t gotten more than one finger inside. You curl your finger forwards, somehow managing to hook _ under _ one of the tentacles. Aaroniero all but _ howls. _

What amounts to his cunt spasms around your finger, clamping down hard. The one tentacle that you caught the underside of writhes against your finger like it needs the contact desperately. Aaroniero’s dual-tone sounds break off in the middle of a keen. Every part of him tries to curl in.

That. That was an orgasm. You’re almost positive. To his credit, Aaroniero continues to manage to hold his mostly-human shape. 

“I’m putting a second one in. If you’re too sensitive, push me away, okay?” You don’t expect him to be able to talk at this point, but if his entrance is anything like a vagina, you’re willing to bet you could get at least one more orgasm out of him. And Aaroniero deserves that. 

He’s so wet and loose that your second finger slides in with virtually no resistance, soft walls and desperately writhing tentacles squeezing down around the two fingers and barely letting them move. 

Aaroniero makes a noise like he’s trying to say something choked off and half-thought. His form is getting gooier, like he can’t quite hold himself together. Only the curling tentacles seem to be keeping him solid. You spread your fingers just a bit, and his strangled noises go desperate once again. His thighs are trying to clamp down around your arm at this point, so weak that even you can hold them open. Sex saps all the strength out of Aaroniero, it seems. Or maybe he’s just _ way _too overwhelmed. 

You slide your fingers under another tentacle, then another one, stroking at the sides that remain pressed up against his walls. The motion earns a keening, shuddering noise and every tentacle on his body curling up like a fern. This might be torture. This is probably the best thing he’s felt.

And then, with a sudden twist and rush, your fingers are pushed out of Aaroniero’s cunt as his tentacles burst out instead. These ones are a darker purple than the rest, half translucent, and visibly thin-skinned. They look smoother than the soft, slightly rubbery ones on the outside of his body, and of course, painfully sensitive. Aaroniero shudders a breath like he’s dying. The tentacles squirm with a mind of their own against his flesh.

“**_Wh-What...? They– Why–? It, it f-feels weird–_ **” Aaroniero’s voice sounds absolutely wrecked, so shaky you can barely understand him between the two voices. Also, apparently he didn’t know that the tentacles come out? Which... that’s sort of sad. It also makes a miserable amount of sense that he’s never had a chance to feel like this before. 

Out of spite for everything that’s ever failed him, you let all five tentacles coil around your fingers and squeeze. 

For all the noises slipping out of him, Aaroniero doesn’t try to push you away. His thighs are clamping down around your wrist _ hard _by now, the soft flesh almost caving in around your skin. You don’t know what exactly this man is made of, but his body is beautifully reactive for you.

The tentacles slide around your fingers, squirming desperately. They’re so, so soft; the most fragile parts of him you’ve seen yet. You can’t imagine what it feels like to have something like them touched. Aaroniero is reacting like you’re stroking open nerves, all but howling into the sheets by now. You might be about to break him. In a good way, you hope. 

You give two of the tentacles, the ones holding onto your fingers the tightest, a light squeeze in return. The pressure draws out a noise that’s only barely not a scream. 

It doesn’t take long after that. You keep stroking, keep twisting your fingers along with the soaked, slippery surface of the tentacles. Aaroniero’s noises go from embarrassingly loud to almost silent– most likely too overwhelmed to even get the sounds out. He curls in like a dying spider, every red-tissue limb and violet tentacle coiling strung-tight. You’re close to something. He’s going to come again. 

You wish you could kiss him.

When those words leave your lips, the tentacles clamp down _ hard, _squeezing with all the strength they have as a gush of fluid from around the base of them soaks your hand. The only noise Aaroniero can make is a thin, high whine with both voices in shaky sync. 

“There you go. That’s great. We’re done now, that’s it. Breathe, Aaroniero, I’m not going anywhere.” While you wait for the tentacles to release your fingers, you run your other hand up and down the red flesh of one thigh, brushing over the thicker, more rubbery tentacles holding him together as you go. Aaroniero remains stubbornly curled in on himself. 

But the tentacles release after a minute or two, curl back into him, and all at once, Aaroniero is going absolutely limp beside you, like everything holding him up gave out at the same moment. 

You’re not really sure how any of his biology works, but he looks exhausted, and looks even better all wrecked. The colors of him are beautiful, you think. You really are the luckiest person in the world to have him all to yourself. You’ll just have to figure out everything about how he works as you go. That on its own sounds like a delightful prospect.

Aaroniero looks sort of miserable, though, so you do the only thing you can think of; lay down next to him and pull the mass of red tissue and tentacles that make up the person you love to your chest. 

And that, that gets a noise out of him like none you’ve heard before. It’s a sob, plain and simple, first in the high voice, then the low. You have no idea how coherent Aaroniero is at the moment, but he answers that question for you a mere moment later. 

“**Why did you do that...?** ” the low voice asks, sounding wary even as every other part of him is worming its way closer to you. “**You know what this form is. Why did you willingly touch it? Why didn’t you run?**”

Fuck, your heart is actually breaking. How Aaroniero thinks you’d leave him over some tentacles you’ll never know. 

“I love you, silly,” you say, pressing another kiss to where the deep-voice head has shifted to be closer to you. Every part of him shivers all over again. “You’re not going to scare me off that easily.”

“_Please don’t leave me, _” the other head all but begs. 

You have a thousand questions, none of them with good answers. You really just want to personally fight everything that’s made Aaroniero feel like he can’t be safe with you. This started out as a pretty casual day, but now you’re kind of digging to the very deepest recesses of his issues. 

“I’m not going to leave you. And I’m going to keep touching you. Like, all you want. I like this form. It’s you. It’s pretty. Everything is soft and sensitive and I _ love _making you feel good. I want to make you feel good in every way I can.” You’re full-on cuddling him by now, clutching the mess of tentacles and goo to your chest like it belongs there. Aaroniero is still shaking, tentacles curling against you like they don’t quite know what to do with themselves this close to you.

“_I’m yours. _ **You’re mine.** ** _ Forever._**”


End file.
